


How We Are Born

by 115Master



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Artificial Birth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: Will goes into detail with Carl about how his parents gave “birth” to him.





	How We Are Born

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came into my head a while ago, so I hope you enjoy.

“How is your hair so soft?” Will looked up from the comic he was reading in Carl’s bed to his boyfriend. “What do you mean? It just is.” Carl could only roll his eyes as he kissed Will’s cheek. “I know that, but you don’t use conditioner every day. Not to mention it always smells nice! How do you do it?” Will looked down for a brief moment before answering. “You can thank my parents for that.”

Carl simply scooted closet to his boyfriend and held him close. “What’s that supposed to mean?” “I never told you how I was brought into this world, did I?” Carl shook his head, watching Will with those caring eyes. “I...wasn’t exactly born “naturally.” My parents, seeing as how they were so rich, wanted the perfect heir to their company, but didn’t wanna risk the chances of a typical pregnancy. So, they had me created.”

Carl looked at Will with wide eyes, trying to grasp what he was saying. “Are you saying you’re...?” “Yep. I was created in a petri dish then put into my mother to be born like an actual baby. But I’m anything but natural...”  
Carl could see the tears building in his boyfriend’s eyes and kissed him softly. “You’re normal to me.” Will looked to the long-haired boy and smiled, leaning forward and claiming those soft lips with his again and again. Screw how he was born, because today...

He was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot.


End file.
